


Encounter

by HummingValkyrie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Romance, mgs references because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HummingValkyrie/pseuds/HummingValkyrie
Summary: Love. A feeling that can bloom everywhere. Even on the battlefield.  And it was like that in their case.





	1. The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, a McSombra fanfiction! I know some of you really waited for it, so here you go. Enjoy~  
> Also, small nods to MGS fans ^^

Love.  
A feeling that can bloom everywhere. Even on the battlefield.  And it was like that in their case.

Talon wanted to steal ancient artifacts from Ilios. It was supposed to be an easy job. Sending a few mercenaries along with Talon’s best hacker Sombra and leaving without a trace after a few minutes. Just an easy night op. But of course, it had to get diffucult at some point. Just when they were supposed to grab the relics, Athena, Overwatch’s computer system called some agents to fight off Talon.

One of them was Jesse McCree, a vigilante. He killed all of Talon’s operatives during the train incident. Clearly, he was the biggest threat among all the rookies who were brainlessly looking around the area. Some weren’t even taking the mission seriously, the others were so scared that it seemed as if they would run away after encountering an enemy. Most probably never shot a person.

But McCree? Oh he had experience. He’s hard a rough life. Since he was young he was in the Deadlock gang, that is until Gabriel Reyes took him under his wing and Jesse became part of Blackwatch. Some time after the Null Sector Crisis he lost his arm. Now it was a prosthetic instead, his serape was dropped over it, it looked like he still didn’t get used to it and he didn’t like to put it on display. And did he look scary standing under a single street light, only illuminating him from the top, his face not visible because of his hat. He’s a guy you wouldn’t like to meet in a dark alley.

And Sombra was curious. He was very interesting to her and she wanted to know more about him. As always, she could mess with Talon’s plan a little. It’s not like she was fully devoted to the organization, so she decided to arrange a little meeting.

But first, she had to play along for a bit. Killing a few soldiers should be enough to not raise any suspicion. It wouldn’t be the first time nobody would see her for some time during a mission.

She ran behind a building beside her, taking cover behind a wall. Ocasionally shooting when she felt the time is right. And it always was, she always had great intuition.

She activated her camo. Running throught the battlefield, avoiding the gunshots. And on the way, she ran past him. McCree only saw her for a brief moment, she winked at him playfully. He was confused for a moment but quickly focused on the fight again. 

Sombra threw her translocator onto the roof of a building in front of her. In a few seconds she was behind the enemy. She stayed there a while and scanned the area, preparing to strike. She chose a secluded area near the cliff, there were only a few soldiers and _he_ was nearby.

Sombra quickly jumped down and activated her EMP, turning off all the lights in the area as well. She only fired one clip of her gun, it was enought to kill all of  her opponents. When the lights turned back on she saw McCree stanting in the distance. His gun in the holster. She slowly put her weapon on the floor and moved her hands above her head. She started to slowly approach him, smiling gently.

“Jesse McCree. I hoped I’ll meet you some day, maybe in a different circumstance though.”

He aimed his revolver at her. The Peacemaker was in a way a work of art. It was built by a legendary gunsmith and customized especially for McCree.

“Now, now, no need for the gun. I don’t want to fight.”

He slowly lowered his gun, after a while of hesitation he holstered it and crossed his arms.

“What’s your name?”

“My name?”

She laughed softly. Putting her arms down as well.

“I don’t have a name. At least I don’t remember having one. I’m just known as Sombra.”

“Sombra, huh? The legendary hacker. A part of Los Muertos gang since childhood. Looks like we have a lot in common.”

“Indeed. Listen, we don’t have much time and I’d love to chat a more. How does a meeting this Friday sound? Calaveras is your favorite bar, right?”

He lit a cigar and grinned, staring first at the moon and then at the lovely lady in front of him.

“Alright, I’m looking forward to meeting you again, Miss Sombra.”

And with that said, he dissapeared into the darkness, leaving only a trail of smoke behind.

Sombra ran back to her associates. Killing a few enemies on the way as well. When she came back, both parties were already retreating. She boarded Talon’s helicopter as well and flew back to the base.

* * *

On Friday evening Sombra was preparing to leave when Reaper approached her.

“Where are you going?”

She looked over her shoulder and look at her boss. She smiled playfully and circled him.

“To a bar. I’ve met an interesting guy some time ago. Just wanna have some fun.”

“ _Fine._ Just don’t take too long. We have some things to take care of.”

“Of course, Gabe. See ya~”

She exited the room in a blink of an eye, scared that Reaper would change his mind. Clearly excited about the meeting.

“You think she’ll be okay?” 

A female stepped out of the shadow. She looked very young, her skin was blue and she had a few tattoos. 

“He’ll make her safe.”

“He?”

“My old apprentice.”


	2. Close Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo… Kept you waiting, huh~? Almost 2 months since the first part, but I’ve had some writer’s block. I hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy~
> 
> Oh, and did you know that Matt Mercer is a really good singer? (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LD5uh9qVU_4)

Sombra entered the bar and immediately saw McCree sitting on one of the stools, already drinking something, or rather, the fifth shot of it.

She looked around her, the place was almost empty, except for two men sitting near the table opposite of the bar. Big, muscular men who could break almost anyone in a matter of seconds. Not in her type and definitely not someone she wants to hang out with.

“Sorry I had to keep you waiting. My boss stopped me for a while.” She apologized as she sat next to Jesse and lightly bumped her shoulder with his. 

He took off his hat and chuckled softly, placing the now empty glass on the counter.

“It’s fine. Want a drink?”

“I need one. Does this place have Piña Colada?” It was always her favorite drink, especially cold, it was perfect for this night. McCree chugged the alcohol and ordered their drinks.

“You said we have a lot in common. What exactly did you mean by that?” Sombra asked, interested in the vigilante’s life.

“You want my answer even though you already know the truth? I’m sure you know everything about me.”

“Perhaps, but hearing about you personally is a lot more fun. And who knows, maybe I’ll learn something new.”

The bartender gave them their drinks and went to the storeroom of the bar, probably to get some more alcohol, or to make room for the two. McCree took a sip of his drink, Whiskey, as Sombra realized when she saw the color and smelt the scent, mostly of Jesse’s breath. He started to tell his story.

“When I was still a kid, around 10 years old I guess, my parents left, or at least I think so, they might as well be dead, considering I’ve never seen them again. I wandered the streets for a few days, don’t know how I managed to survive, hell, I barely didn’t. I was starving, dehydrated, exhausted, basically half-dead when a bunch of folks found me. They didn’t seem like nice fellas, but I could either join them or die.”

He looked at Sombra, unsettled by her silence. During the short time he was with her he’d noticed she was very, very talkative.

But this time she was mute, she blankly looked at her drink, a hint of sadness in her eyes. He smiled softly and spoke a little quieter to not startle her.

“Is everything alright?”

She looked at him, nodding faintly, still having that look in her, as he thought, beautiful, violet eyes.

“Yes, it’s just, I heard this story already but… hearing it from you makes it so much more… sorrowful.”

“I can stop if y-”

“No, continue. It’s still very interesting, and I do have to tell you mine as well.”

They both laughed, ignoring the looks of the men behind them. Soon, McCree continued.

“I did a lot of bad things with the Deadlock Gang, not gonna go into the details, it’s a story for another day, but after 7 years Gabriel Reyes found me and took me under his wing. That’s how I joined Blackwatch.”

He drinked again, heaving a sigh after placing the glass down.

“I finished, your turn.”

She finally took a sip of her drink as well and sighed.

“I was one of the many kids orphaned during the Omnic Crisis. I survived by using my hacking skills, and then, just like you, I joined a gang, Los Muertos. I worked against the government with them, guess I was just a rebellious kid.”

She laughed softly, it was so cute and girly that it made McCree smile. She placed both of her arms on the counter and continued.

“Gaining information became sort of an addiction to me, and people started to gossip. I was overconfident and soon, they found me. I was forced to hide, and erase my identity. I received a cybernetic transplant and was born anew.”

“So… who do you work for now?”

“Myself. I want to find out the truth.”

“Ambitious.”

“You could say that.”

McCree looked to his right and got up after a while. He sat on the couch and took the guitar lying next to him. The bartender got back and spoke to Sombra while clearing a glass.

“He doesn’t do that so often anymore, not when the bar is so empty and there are no girls he can charm.”

“Charm? Didn’t know he’s a casanova.”

“He does that for their enjoyment, and his own as well.”

Sombra took her drink and curiously looked at McCree. He tuned the guitar and [started playing a song](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DztRbEEL4E9c&t=Y2IxMjk2ODVkYTEyZDIzYTkzNjY0YTM4NDE5MDAyYmY4ZWE3ZTk2ZixyTU5GNURTZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AqHwrvbeUyNpcsOWWLnb96A&p=http%3A%2F%2Fhumming-valkyrie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162075742399%2Fclose-enemies&m=1). After a while he even started to sing, and he was really, really good at it. Soon Sombra melted into the seat, listening to his voice. It was pretty romantic of course, but they both thought it would be better with them alone, just them and the enchanting sound of music.

Except they weren’t the only souls in the room, as they remembered when the two men stood up from their seats and walked towards McCree. He didn’t stop playing, or singing. Even when both men told him to. They were getting angry, but he didn’t care. They started to threaten him, so eventually he gave up and stopped.

However, a moment later he stood up and bashed the guitar against the head of the brute on his left, breaking it in the process. The goon fell on the floor unconscious, making the skirmish equal. The other man tried to attack McCree, but he quickly ducked and punched the hooligan in the gut, before avoiding his next attack. Luckily, the man wasn’t very smart, so when he lost the sight of his enemy, he started to look around, soon landing near the table he was previously sitting at. 

As the man was walking cluelessly, McCree was right behind him, casually stepping right behind the brute’s back. The view was hilarious and Sombra had to stifle her laugh to not reveal Jesse’s position. When the thug stopped, McCree used all his force to throw the man on the table, the wood breaking under the man’s weight. It worked excellent, as the goon winced in pain on the floor, unable to move.

Jesse casually lit up a cigar, as if nothing happened and spoke to the bartender.

“Sorry for the mess. Gonna repay you, just put it on my tab.”

“Don’t worry about it, these two scared off my customers for way too long, I should be the one thanking you. And don’t pay for your drinks as well”

“Fine, thanks.”

He left the bar, and Sombra followed him, leaving a bunch of money on the counter before.

“It’s a tip, best drink I’ve ever had.”

McCree was already pretty far, she had to run to catch up with him.

“You know you didn’t have to fight, right?”

“And you didn’t have to follow me, and yet here we are.”

She examined his face and body, it looked like he had a few splinters. Well, he did crash a table.

“You’re hurt.”

“I’m not, they weren’t as strong as they looked.”

“I actually have a hideout nearby, come with me, I’ll patch you up.”

“You remind me of my old friend.”

“Do I?”

“Yeah, she’s a doctor, really stubborn one. You could have a papercut and she wouldn’t give up until she put a bandage on the “wound.”

She laughed, McCree’s friend actually reminded her of Gabe and she wondered if they had ever met. 

And then Sombra remember the wall in her room, more specifically, the diagram on the wall. She got nervous, he can’t know about it, at least not yet. They were pretty close but she still had time.

“I’m gonna run ahead and prepare everything, just walk straight, I’m sure you’ll find my place.”

And she ran off. Fast. She opened the door and hid the diagram. She managed to get the things she needs just in time. They both sat at the bed.

“You really don’t have to do this, I don’t even feel ‘em.”

“Stop complaining and let me help.”

She took a wet towel and cleaned the wounds with soap and water.

“Do the tiny ones hurt?”

“I already told you they don’t.”

“Are you sure you’re not lying?”

“Guess I can’t hide it from ya. They actually do a little.”

She took some sticky tape and put it on the little splinters.

“This might hurt a little.”

“Please, I’ve been much worse.”

She laughed softly again and everytime she did, McCree felt warm on the inside. He was both pleased and surprised, since he’d never felt something like that before, at least not so strong. Suddenly, Sombra removed the tape and he winced a little.

“There, now onto the bigger ones.” She said as she cleaned the tweezers with some alcohol. 

“Still thirsty?” McCree asked, even though he knew she did not intent to drink anymore.

She simply rolled her eyes and pulled out the remaining splinters. She then cleaned the wounds again and put everything away.

“You can sleep here if you want, I need to go anyway.” She said and walked to the door. He just nodded.

“Don’t worry, the door will lock automatically when you leave. Just make sure to not break anything.”

“I won’t touch a thing.”

“Great. Good night~” She said as she stepped out, she wanted to close the door and go back to the base when she remembered something.

“Also, you forgot your hat.” She shouted as she left him alone. He just smiled and lied down onto the mattress, wondering when he’ll meet her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr : http://humming-valkyrie.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr : http://valkyrieshaionline.tumblr.com/


End file.
